Soulmates in the Force
by ObiWanFan30
Summary: Anakin Skywalker wasn't the only one who had a prophecy. While he would bring balance to the Force, a love between two Jedi knights would help keep that balance in the Force. ObiWanOFC, AU. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars. All the characters, with the exception of Sari, Diego, and Amara, are the property of George Lucas, and I'm just borrowing them for the time being.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Darth Maul pierced Qui-Gon's body with his double edged light saber. Qui-Gon's eyes widened with surprise and a moment later, he fell to the floor as Obi Wan looked on helplessly, as he was unable to get through the force field.

"No!" he screamed.

* * *

At the same time, Sari, a youngling of six preparing to become a Padawan learner, dropped her light saber and gasped in pain, clutching her chest.

"Young Sari," Yoda said. "What is it you sense?"

"I don't know, Master," she stammered. "It felt like a sharp pain, in my heart…"

"Sense it also, I do. A Jedi knight has passed into the Force, I think. One it is you are close to."

She blinked back her tears, not wanting Yoda to see her moment of weakness. She instinctively knew by the reaction of her body that it was Qui-Gon who had passed into the Force, Qui-Gon, who'd been like a father to her since she'd first come to the Jedi temple.

But it wasn't only her grief she was feeling, but also the grief of his young Padawan learner, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

* * *

Obi-Wan hurried over to his fallen master in the desperate hopes to save him. He crouched down and tried to urge Qui-Gon into a sitting position. This roused the dying Jedi and he moaned softly in pain.

"No," Qui-Gon moaned. "It's too late."

"No," Obi-Wan protested.

"Promise me you'll train the boy." Qui-Gon reached up to wipe a tear rolling down his Padawan's cheek.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I will, Master."

"He's the chosen one. Train him…" Qui-Gon's eyes closed and Obi-Wan knew his master had passed into the Force. Obi-Wan finally let his grief take over and he cried over the fallen Jedi knight.

* * *

Fresh tears welled up in Sari's eyes and she sank to the floor, crying softly on Obi-Wan's behalf.

Yoda watched with detached fascination. It was rare that two Padawan learners would have such a strong connection, especially two Padawan learners who rarely saw each other; such was the situation with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Sari Linn. The only time he saw such a connection was several hundred years before, before the mandate of the Jedi order forbade marriage. _Could it be_, he wondered. _Could these two Padawan learners be the Jedi that the other prophecy referred to?_

He looked down at her. "Go rest, youngling," he said gently. "Your training, we will continue in a few days, after the mourning of Qui-Gon."

She nodded, heading off to her room, drying her tears. She crawled into her bed and fell asleep almost immediately, trying to ignore the dull pain in her heart.

Two days later, the Jedi masters held the funeral pyre ceremony for Qui-Gon Jinn. Sari and another youngling, Anakin Skywalker stayed close to Obi-Wan Kenobi. She looked away from the burning pyre and her gaze locked with Obi-Wan's.

It was only for a moment, but it was a moment that would stay burned in Sari's memory. Their souls seemed to reach out and touch each other for comfort in their grief. She turned back to the pyre and the moment was gone.

Sari walked back to the Jedi dormitory with Yoda, pushing the moment with Obi-Wan to the back of her mind.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the feedback; it really keeps me going. This is my first Star Wars fic, so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: See the prologue.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Ten years later, on the planet Coruscant_…

Sari hurried to the Jedi temple, having received a summons from her master, Mace Windu. Slowing her pace, she walked inside, going straight to the council room. She bowed respectfully to Masters Windu, Yoda, and Mundi.

"What's going on, Master?" she asked, looking at Windu.

"An attempt on Senator Amidala's life, there has been," Yoda said, answering for her master. "In need of protection, she is."

"If you're asking me to go, I will," she said. "It's been a while since I've visited with her."

"Remember, this is not friendly visit," Mace said sternly. "And I won't be on this assignment with you."

"I won't be going alone, will I?" She was a little frightened of the idea of going on an assignment alone, without her master.

"No, you will be under the temporary supervision of Master Kenobi."

Her eyes widened with surprise. "But doesn't he already have a Padawan learner?"

"Yes, but we are willing to make an exception," Ki-Adi Mundi told her. "You, Master Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker will be working together to protect the senator."

"Yes, Master," she said respectfully.

"Go and report to Master Kenobi. He's waiting for you at the temple entrance." Windu nodded to her. "May the Force be with you."

She bowed to the Jedi masters and hurried to the temple entrance where Obi-Wan and his young Padawan learner were waiting for her.

"Master Kenobi," she said, bowing in deference.

Obi-Wan was startled by the young woman before him. He remembered Sari Linn from his master's funeral pyre. She'd been six then. Now, she was a beautiful girl, almost out of her coltishness. Her hair was long and golden, falling down to her shoulders, with her Padawan learner's braid framing the right side of her face, not to mention the fact that her slightly pouty-looking lips were sending him down a train of thought that at this moment was forbidden. He swallowed hard, trying to force that train of thought from his mind. _She's still a Padawan learner and much too young for such a train of thought_, he scolded himself sternly.

Sari fell into step with the two men as they made their way to a nearby speeder. They would go to Senator Amidala's apartment here on Coruscant. She knew she would have to direct her all of her energy in protecting the senator. It would be next to impossible to try to visit another friend while she was here. _But then again_, _considering her problems with her brother_, she thought. _It might be best if Amara doesn't know I'm here_.

Sari had been friends with Amara ever since she'd come to Coruscant to begin her Jedi training almost eleven years before. Whenever she'd had a hard day, she'd always gone to visit Amara and her family, and it seemed to make her feel better. She remembered Amara coming to the funeral pyre for Qui-Gon Jinn, and had been glad of it. She'd come as the little girl's personal support, but had stayed respectfully in the background. Sari had felt her love and comfort regardless.

These days, Amara had enough problems of her own. Her brother had cheated Tattooine gangster Jabba the Hutt and now had a bounty hunter's price on his head. When she'd sent the message to Sari, the young Padawan learner couldn't help but be concerned. She sensed that these gangsters would stop at nothing to get to Diego, even harm his sister.

"Be mindful of your thoughts, Sari," Obi-Wan said softly, yet firmly, startling her back into the present. "They betray you. I know you're concerned for your friend, but it's best she doesn't know you're here for the time being."

"I came to that same conclusion myself, Master Kenobi," she admitted with a shrug and settled back to relax the rest of the way to the apartment. Before long, thanks to Anakin's driving, they arrived at the Galactic Senate apartment building and were taking the elevator up. She tried to tune out Obi-Wan and Anakin's good natured bickering and concentrate on the assignment at hand. Before long, the elevator doors opened and she found herself facing a very friendly Gungan, one she knew all too well.

"Ani! Obi-Wan, meesa so happy to see yousa!" Jar-Jar Binks exclaimed happily, shaking hands with the two men.

"Good to see you again, Jar-Jar," Obi-Wan said cheerfully. "You remember Sari, don't you?"

The Gungan grabbed her hand, shaking vigorously. "Yes, yes, meesa remember yousa, Miss Sari. Yousa training with Obi-Wan now?"

"No, Jar-Jar," she responded with a rueful grin. "Just working with him and Anakin."

"Come on in. Desa Senator Padme's waiting for you." He turned back to the living room. "Senator Padme! Desa Jedi arriven. Lookie, lookie, Senator."

Obi-Wan was the first to shake hands with the senator, and then turned to Sari. "Master Windu thought it would be best if his Padawan learner were with us on this assignment. Safety in numbers, I'm sure."

She nodded, shaking hands with Sari before seeing Anakin. "Ani? My goodness you've grown." She smiled.

Sari snickered quietly as she watched Anakin stammer before her. "So have you. Grown up beautifully, I mean. For a senator, I mean," he was saying.

Padme grinned. "You're still that little boy I met on Tattooine." She walked with Obi-Wan to the sitting area.

Sari hung back with Anakin long enough to smirk and whisper in his ear, "Get your tongue off the floor, fellow Padawan learner." She giggled and hurried after Padme, Obi-Wan, and Padme's security detail before Anakin could retaliate.

This assignment was going to be interesting indeed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the feedback, girls. Here's another chapter. Enjoy! See the prologue for disclaimers.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Sari settled back on the sofa, still sedately sipping the soft drink offered to her by Padme. Her head was still pounding after having to witness Obi-Wan having to chastise Anakin for stepping out of hand during the briefing. It made her think of when she was training with Master Windu. _Was I that much trouble?_ she wondered to herself.

"Perhaps, only in a different way," Obi-Wan said, cutting into her thoughts. "You seemed to find yourself in dangerous situations, most of which weren't your doing, I know. But I'm sure it gave Master Windu some anxieties."

"Not to mention you," she cracked. "In more ways than one." She recalled the couple of days after Qui-Gon Jinn's funeral pyre ceremony when Master Yoda had sat her and Obi-Wan down and explained how their souls were connected through the Force and that when one of them experienced pain, physical, mental, or emotional, the other would feel it in a different way. They could also sense the other's thoughts, a circumstance that unnerved Sari sometimes, because of late, her thoughts drifted to Amara and the situation with her brother.

"Has Amara been threatened?" he asked gently, placing a hand on her shoulder in a gesture of comfort. She shrugged as if to say she didn't know or wasn't sure. For some reason, he felt like he could talk to her better than he could talk to Anakin. Yet he didn't know why. Yes, she was a good Padawan learner, and had a wisdom and maturity beyond her sixteen years, but he'd expected to have that sort of bond with Anakin. He did, but for some reason, it wasn't the same. Maybe it was because Sari wasn't his Padawan learner that he could bond with her more easily. Maybe it was because of the soul bond between them. Maybe a little bit of both.

"Anakin's headstrong," she whispered, picking up on his thoughts. "But he's a good student. He's learning a great deal under your tutelage." She took one last swig of her drink and took the can to the kitchen area where a droid took it from her. "So, where are we on the security?"

"Captain Typho and his men are stationed downstairs, so we don't think the killer would try to come in that way."

She narrowed her eyes in thought. "No…something tells me whoever's doing this is more subtle than that." She stood up when she saw Anakin entering the room. Deciding to give master and Padawan learner some much needed alone time, she carefully made her way to the bedroom adjacent to Padme's bedroom, where Sari knew she'd was sleeping peacefully. _As peaceful as she can_,_ considering what's going on_, she thought, remembering Yoda's advice on how to shield her thoughts from Obi-Wan at times. She knew that between her, the Jedi knight, and his Padawan learner, not to mention Padme's handmaiden Dorme, the senator would be safe.

Dorme was in a light sleep when Sari slipped into the room and settled back in a chair. Almost immediately, the handmaiden was awake and getting out of bed. "Do you need anything?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Dorme. Go back to sleep. I'll keep watch." The handmaiden nodded and crawled back into bed. Sari settled back in the armchair, her senses heightened. She was on her guard, ready for anything out of the ordinary.

She rolled her eyes as she "overheard" another squabble between Obi-Wan and Anakin. "Be mindful of your thoughts, Anakin; they betray you," she heard him say.

_So should you_, her mind shot to him irritably. It sounded like he was going to be giving Anakin yet another lecture. "You've made a commitment to the Jedi order, a commitment not easily broken."

"I thought the restriction on Jedis marrying had been lifted recently," Anakin protested, heedless of the fact that thanks to his master's connection with her, Sari could hear every word of their conversation.

"Yes, but they still want us to proceed with caution, and you are not." Obi-Wan said sternly. "And don't forget, she's a politician."

Sari slammed her mental shields up. She was in no humor to hear another lecture on the pitfalls of politics. At that moment, she sensed a presence in Padme's room and began to stealthily make her way to the door. Cracking it open slightly, she slipped inside, and that's when she saw them, two little creatures making their way up Padme's bed while she was sleeping. Sari fingered her light saber slowly, carefully sliding it out of its sheath on her hip.

_Hate to interrupt the lecture on politics_, _Obi-Wan_, _but I think I need some help here_, her mind called out to him.

"I think he's a good man," Anakin protested. "My…" His voice trailed off as he sensed danger coming from Padme's bedroom.

Obi-Wan nodded, getting Sari's telepathic message. "I sense it too," he said, and the two men hurried into the bedroom just as Sari sliced one of the bugs in half, and Anakin managed to get the other one. Their actions caused Padme to wake up.

"Poisonous, I believe," Sari muttered. "I don't know exactly what they are, but…" Her voice trailed off as Obi-Wan dove out the window, holding onto the droid that had apparently dropped the lethal creatures into the bedroom through the window. Anakin knew exactly what his master was trying to do, and decided to go after him. "Stay here," he told Padme, and ran out, just as Dorme came running in.

"Are you all right milady?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Padme insisted, turning to Sari. "I'll be all right. Dorme's here now. You should go after them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, there's more than one speeder outside. Go ahead and take the one Anakin didn't take." Sari nodded and hurried out. Using the Force to sense where Obi-Wan and Anakin were headed, she hopped into the speeder and took off into the night.


End file.
